1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razors and razor blades. More particularly, the present invention relates to razors having a pivotable head assembly with respect to the handle. More particularly, the present invention relates to razor assemblies whereby a plurality of blades are connected to the head for close trimming of the beard and facial hair of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
The trimming and shaping of beards, mustaches and side burns is essential for proper grooming and style for the majority of men who wear them. Conventional razors generally include a rectangular razor head mounted on an elongated handle in a fixed transverse relationship to the handle. Conventionally, a straight cutting edge extends from one side or from two opposed sides of the razor heads. The purpose of conventional razors is to remove all or most of the hair from the face. Therefore, the razor head and cutting edges are broad relative to normal facial contours so that the number of shaving strokes required to shave a facial area is reduced. Unfortunately, these conventional razor blades do not effectively closely trim the beard to the surface of the face. As a result, multiple passes of the razor blade over the face are required. This can create cuts and abrasions very frequently. Also, conventional razor blades are not very adaptable to the various contours and shapes of the human face. No technique is provided whereby the angle between the blades and the face can properly accommodate the various inconsistent and irregular facial features.
Among the various types of razor mechanisms known in the art are the channel-type razors which typically have two fixed opposing bars adapted to slidably receive a cartridge having a corresponding fixed track. Such channel-type razors provided support to a cartridge along the entire longitudinal length of the cartridge.
Another type of razor known in the art includes spring actuating engaging members which, upon the application of force to an actuator button, move inwardly or outwardly. After the cartridge has been properly positioned on the razor handle, the actuator button is released allowing the engaging members to return to their non-biased position and thereby engage the cartridge. Such razors have been designed to either maintain the razor cartridge fixed with respect to the razor handle or, are of the xe2x80x9cpivotingxe2x80x9d type which allow the cartridge to pivot on the razor during shaving. However, such cartridges are often ineffective for proper shaving. The desired angular position of the blade is uncertain in the xe2x80x9cpivotingxe2x80x9d type blades. Furthermore, there are not a trio of blades for the closer shaving of the face. Multiple passes of the razor are required to shave the face.
Continuing efforts are being made to improve the shaving characteristics of razors and/or to accommodate individual preferences. A factor in shaving efficiency and effectiveness is the orientation of the active components of the shaving system relative to the skin surface being shaved. The surface frequently has undulations or is in a relatively inaccessible or awkward area to reach and the shaving action is reduced in efficiency because the relationship to the active element of the skin surface being shaved significantly departs from the optimum value. Razors in which there is a fixed relationship between the shaving unit and the handle call for considerable dexterity on the part of the user and substantial changes in the disposition of the handle in order to maintain the shaving unit at its optimum attitude on the shaver""s face, particularly when negotiating areas, such as the jaw line, where there are gross changes in facial contours.
In the past, various U.S. patents have issued with respect to such xe2x80x9cpivotablexe2x80x9d razor assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016, issued on May 31, 1977 to W. I. Nissen, describes a razor blade assembly having a blade means disposed between a cap member and a platform member and which is adaptable to be connected to a razor handle. The platform member has journal bearing means for receiving the razor handle mounting means and cam means for receiving a razor handle. The journal bearing means forms a pivot axis for pivotable movement of the razor blade assembly thereabout and the platform cam means is in engagement with a cam follower on the handle and the blade assembly is mounted on the razor handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,553, issued on May 22, 1990 to Miskin et al, describes a razor for trimming and shaping of beards, moustaches, sideburns and the like. The razor has an elongated handle, a tapered offset neck on one end of the handle and a razor head pivotably attached to the neck by a ball-and-socket joint interposed therebetween. A pivot lock locks the razor head in a desired attitude with respect to the handle and is controllable from the neck of the razor. The razor head carries a blade having opposed arcuate cutting edges, marginal edges of which extend from opposed arcuate surfaces of the razor head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,063, issued on Jun. 13, 1978 to R. A. Trotta, describes a razor assembly including a handle and a shaving unit in which the blade and the guard are permanently fixed together. The handle includes means at one end thereof for pivotably mounting the shaving unit on the handle such that the shaving unit is free to pivot upon the handle during the shaving operation. The handle is a one-piece plastic molding and has means thereon for biasing the pivotably moveable shaving unit toward a central position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,784, issued on Nov. 20, 1990 to Althaus et al, describes a razor having a razor blade unit with a razor blade fixedly disposed in a plastic housing. The razor blade unit is pivotably mounted on the front end of the handle by way of a fork holder that can be opened and closed. The razor blade unit, starting from a spring-loaded neutral position, is pivotable about a pivot axis that extends parallel to the cutting edge of the razor blade. The pivot axis of the forked holder extends in the region of the cutting edge of the razor blade so as to provide the pivot head razor with only slight pivot movements relative to the handle during the shaving process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,152, issued on Jul. 23, 1991 to W. Althaus, describe a wet razor having a handle with a razor blade disposed on the front end of the handle. A turning mechanism is provided whereby the razor blade is freely rotatable relative to the grasping portion of the handle about an axis of rotation that is perpendicular to the cutting edge of the razor blade. A spring-type resetting mechanism automatically returns to a starting position due to spring force.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a razor which includes a head that is spring biased relative to the handle for adjusting to the angular shapes of the face.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor whereby the head can be pivotably adjustable with respect to the handle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor having a trio of blades extending parallel to each other for maximum shaving with minimal strokes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor having a single blade extending perpendicular to the head and a pair of blades extending at an acute angle to the head for the purpose of optimizing the closeness of the shave.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a razor whereby the blade elements are resiliently pivotally connected to the head through the use of a spring mechanism.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a shaver apparatus comprising a handle having a longitudinal axis, a head connected to the handle, a first blade connected to the head and extending transverse to the longitudinal axis of the handle, a second blade connected to the head in parallel relationship to the first blade and a third blade connected to the head in parallel relationship to the second blade. The third blade extends perpendicular to the head. The third blade is at a different angle with respect to the head than the first and second blades.
In the present invention, the head is pivotally connected to the handle such that the relative angle between the head and the handle is adjustable. A spring means is connected to the head for resiliently urging the head to a desired angle with respect to the handle. The spring means is a leaf spring having one arm connected to the head and another arm connected to the handle. A gear element is connected to the head for allowing the manual rotating of the head so as to have a desired angle with respect to the handle.
Each of the first and second blades extends at a plane that is at an acute angle relative to the head. Each of the first and second blades is at a similar acute angle. Each of the first, second and third blades is pivotably connected to the head. A spring means is connected to each of these blades for maintaining these blades at a desired angle with respect to the head. This spring is a leaf spring having one arm connected to the respective blade and another arm connected to the head.